


everything's good, everything's just as it should be

by drowninginmyworries



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anesthesia-Induced Amnesia, B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Temporary Amnesia, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginmyworries/pseuds/drowninginmyworries
Summary: “Jake,” she starts, slow and deliberate. “Do you know who I am?”He stares at her a moment before shaking his head, and her stomach swoops.Oh my god.orJake gets an appendectomy, and there happens to be an amusing side effect as he wakes up from his anesthesia.





	everything's good, everything's just as it should be

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @the-poodles-of-pulitzer on tumblr for the B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange! I'm sorry your original writer wasn't able to participate, so I hope you enjoy this very much! I tried my hand at an Amnesia AU. Special thanks to @vernonfielding on tumblr for being an amazing beta for this!
> 
> Could technically be canon compliant between Casecation and the season 6 finale. 
> 
> Title from Alone With Me by Vance Joy.

“For Jake Peralta?”

Amy’s head snaps up, her stomach clenching as a stony-faced nurse beckons her closer.

She tries not to think about the million-and-one different ways a surgery can go awry because not only is it counterproductive to keeping herself calm right now, it will also interfere with her ability to pay attention to the nurse. 

Swallowing thickly, she tries to focus on anything but her nerves as she walks over, subconsciously rubbing her wedding-band. 

“Right here,” she replies, shoving down all her fears and trying to wipe the blatant nervousness off her face. 

The nurse takes a deep breath, but then she smiles. 

“The surgery was a success, with no complications. His appendix hadn’t ruptured, so it was a very straight-forward procedure.”

Amy lets out a loud sigh in relief. She knew that an appendectomy was relatively routine surgery, but she couldn’t help but be nervous. It was pointless to hyperfixate on every way he could be taken away from her, but she can’t help but dwell on them after the amount of times he’s nearly been ripped away from her. She worries herself even when he’s not even in imminent danger now, all-too-aware of how quickly he can slip through her fingers.

So sue her for focusing on everything that could go wrong. 

“Can I see him?” she asks, still anxious to be with him and make sure he is okay with her own two eyes. 

The nurse nods and says, “right this way,” before leading her down a long hallway. 

Amy heaves a sigh of relief when she sees him upon walking into the recovery room, his eyes shut as his mouth hangs open. 

“He should be waking up in a little while,” the nurse comments. “Confusion is normal after surgery, but it should wear off after a few hours.” 

Amy nods and thanks the nurse quietly, not wanting to disturb Jake. Clutching her pamphlet about appendectomies in one hand, she takes a seat beside his bed, finally allowing herself to breathe now that he’s out of the woods. 

He’d been uncomfortable all day, and the discomfort had grown into excruciating pain by the time they were getting ready for bed. He’d nearly cried when she accidentally brushed her arm against his stomach in bed. Her first-aid training had kicked in, and she quickly realized it was likely appendicitis upon realizing his right lower abdomen area was tender to the touch. From there, she’d urged him into their car and driven tersely to Brooklyn Methodist. 

Even through the haze of his pain, he’d reached out to put his hand on her arm as she drove to try and comfort _ her _.

It had been just one of many times he’d proven to be her right person, something she’d never doubted even for a second. 

She snorts amusedly when she notices Jake is drooling all over himself, so she reaches into her purse for a tissue and leans over, gently wiping his mouth and chin. 

Amy doesn’t expect the touch to affect him, but suddenly he’s groaning and shifting in his bed. It takes him a few moments to crack open his eyes, but soon after they’re blinking open rapidly as he struggles to adjust to the lighting of the room. Finally, he turns and meets her gaze, his own still heavy and disoriented. 

She beams at him, reaching out to take his hand.

“Hi, babe,” she murmurs with a small smile, careful to keep her voice low. “How do you feel?”

Jake doesn’t answer for a moment, squinting and staring at her. He opens and shuts his mouth a few times in a futile attempt to speak, but all he’s managing to do is make himself look like an idiot.

Instead of speaking, he just lets out a long, incoherent groan

She fights an amused smile as she takes an ice chip out of a cup, bringing one to his lips. 

“I’m sure your throat is dry. Here,” she prompts, and he studies her with a faraway look in his eyes before parting his lips and taking the ice chip. 

He keeps his eyes on hers as he sucks on his ice chip, a faraway look on his face.

“Did the nurse send you to help?” he asks, his eyes zeroing in on their intertwined fingers. “Is that what you’re doing here?”

Her eyebrows furrow, and she shakes her head, perplexed. “I was waiting for you in the lobby. Do you know where you are, Jake?”

It must be the confusion the nurse warned her about. Jake looks okay, but he also looks something like a lost puppy as well with his curls askew and brown eyes wide and darting all over the place.

He refocuses on her face at the sound of his name, and then he looks around the room for the first time, frowning when he sees the IV sticking out of his arm. 

“I’m dizzy, and it hurts.” He pouts childishly instead of answering her question, and she can’t help but grin a little bit. She feels a little bit bad finding amusement while he’s in pain, but he looks unfairly adorable like this. 

“I know, babe. When the nurse comes back I’ll let her know,” she reassures, squeezing his hand. 

“Why’re you calling me babe?” he mumbles, eyes half-closed. Suddenly, he opens them wide again and clutches her hand a little tighter. “But don’t stop. I like it. I like you. You’re really pretty.”

He looks far more baffled than she could’ve anticipated, his eyes glazed over and every one of his movements delayed and tentative. 

“Jake,” she starts, slow and deliberate. “Do you know who I am?”

He stares at her a moment before shaking his head, and her stomach swoops.

_ Oh my god. _

He’s so out of it that he doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t know he was in the hospital to get his appendix removed, or that he just got out of surgery, and apparently, he doesn’t even recognize her.

He’s so disoriented that he has no idea what’s going on.

“You really don’t recognize me?” she asks, trying to gauge his state of mind while reminding herself that this is just an unexpected side effect from waking up from anesthesia. 

“I think I’d remember someone as beautiful as you,” he answers, familiar goofy smile stretching across his face. 

At his words, the anxiety probing her chest ebbs a little, replaced by unadulterated affection. She matches his smile with a radiant one of her own, and the corner of his eyes crinkle at her response. 

“I think you may be a _ little _ confused coming out of the anesthesia, Jake,” she says, intentionally using his name to see if she can jar him back to clarity. 

“I’m not confused. You’re literally the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he responds dopily, voice rising in pitch at the end. “Like, even more than Holly Gennaro.” 

Of _ course _his love for Die Hard would persist through anesthesia-induced amnesia. 

Even so, she releases his hand to tuck her hair behind both ears, grinning at him. 

She’s about to speak, but his motor-mouth jabbers on, cutting her off. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Amy.”

“_ Amy _ .” He says it like it’s the most amazing word in the universe. “ _ Amy _, what are you doing here?”

She giggles a little, and it makes his grin stretch wider. 

“I think the answer might break your brain in your current state,” she teases, pressing on his temple with her index finger. 

“What do you mean, in my current state?” 

He tilts his head like a puppy hearing a strange noise, and the surge of warmth that rises in her chest could’ve knocked her off her feet. 

“You really don’t remember, do you?” She leans in, playfully conspiratorial. “We’re married.”

“_ What?!” _he practically screams, and she shushes him immediately, worried that his ruckus will disturb someone. 

“Jake, be quiet or - ’’

“You’re my _wife_?!” he asks shrilly, voice breaking as his eyes go wide as saucers. “Oh my _god._ _You_ married _me?_” 

She giggles, the noise level quickly forgotten. Her heart swells as she takes in his incredulous expression. 

“Yes, I married you.” 

“No way,” he whispers, jaw slack. He tries to sit up, but he lets out a sharp yelp when he moves his lower half. 

She instantly rushes forward to steady him, but he lifts a hand to stop her, grabbing her forearm and refocusing his gaze on her face.

“Are - are you _ sure _we’re married?” 

“Pretty sure,” she replies, nonchalantly holding up her left hand and showing him her rings with a soft smile. “I even made a joke about your butt during our vows.”

“Oh my god. You’re literally my dream girl,” he swoons. 

While having her cheeks hurt from smiling is often a side effect from being around Jake all the time, this time they’re stinging significantly more than usual. 

“Wait! Do we…” he trails off suddenly, cheeks reddening. “Do we _ kiss each other _?” 

She bursts out laughing so hard her side hurts as Jake stares at her with a bewildered expression, his eyebrows knitted together and the corner of his mouth turned down. 

“Why are you laughing? Please, please tell me I kiss you, like every single day. _ Please _.” 

Amy manages to nod, squeezing his arm. “Yes, yes, you do. I promise!” 

Jake flops back against the pillows and smiles at the ceiling. The whole situation makes her heart happy, especially since the last time they were together in a hospital things weren’t exactly sunshine and rainbows. 

This time, there are no sad conversations - only a very amusing, adorable, memory-impeded one. 

“How do you feel?” she asks, redirecting her focus from his antics to his post-op recovery. As cute as he’s being, she needs to make sure he’s okay, memory loss aside. 

As if flipping a switch, Jake suddenly grimaces, hand clutching his stomach as he groans dramatically. 

“It hurts a lot,” he mutters. “What did they do to me?”

“Your appendix was going to burst, so they had to take it out.” His eyes widen, and she brushes her hand through his hair to try and soothe him. “There were no complications, so I think you’ll be able to go home by tomorrow.” 

Jake leans up into her touch, and she drags her nails lightly against his scalp, resulting in him emitting a small moan that she knows isn’t from his pain. 

“That’s so nice,” he comments, closing his eyes. “I’m so tired.” 

“Go to sleep then, silly. I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

He cracks one eye open, the corner of his lips turning up. 

“Yeah, ‘cause you can’t. It’s like, illegal. Because we’re _ married. _”

Amy rolls her eyes fondly, but she can’t help but smile back with what she’s sure is the same lovestruck expression he’s giving her. 

“Just go to sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up. I swear,” she bargains, sticking out her pinky so he can wrap his own around it. 

Jake narrows his eyes, and for a second she thinks he’s going to give her a hard time about it. Instead, his expression turns mischievous. 

“Only if you kiss me first,” he says, his smile gigantic and infectious. “You know, because we’re married and we do it all the time.”

She hums, pretending to mull it over, but losing her composure when doubt flickers across his face. 

“Okay,” she agrees, her grin perpetual and involuntary. “Don’t move.”

Amy leans in, watching as his eyes flicker shut right before she brushes her lips against his, gentle and sure as night following the day. She feels him grin against her mouth right before she pulls away, and he looks completely boneless, eyes shut and mouth slightly parted with a huge smile still on his face. 

“You’re such a dork.” She can’t help but tease him.

“Your dork,” he shoots back sleepily, and she presses a kiss to one of his hands. 

“Just go to sleep.”

He shoots her one last grin before he goes down, and even through the waves of contentedness rolling through her, one thing is clear. 

She’s going to hold this above his head _ forever _. 

~~~~~

“I still can’t believe you remembered Die Hard and not me,” Amy ribs, rubbing her thumb against his palm as they walk out of the hospital the next morning. 

“You’re never going to let me live that down, huh?” 

His words are accusatory, but there’s a glint in his eyes. He’s looking at her in that special way he reserves just for her, and for a second she feels butterflies like it’s their first date, not over a year into their marriage. 

“Nope. I guess you love Die Hard more than me,” she says with a sigh, feigning sadness as she helps steady him as he climbs into their car. 

“That is _ not _true,” he protests, frowning as she closes the door in his face. “You know it’s not true!”

Once she takes her place in the driver’s seat, she glances at him with a small smile. 

“I do know,” she concedes. 

Jake smiles happily at her before putting on Taylor Swift and leaning back against the seat. 

They’re mostly silent as Amy drives, save for Jake humming along to Taylor’s new album. After a while, he reaches over to play with her fingers that rest against the center console, and she turns her hand over so he can hold it properly. 

“How are you feeling, though?” he asks out of nowhere, and she turns sharply to look at him for a second. 

“What are you talking about? You’re the one that just had an organ removed, not me.”

He gives her a pointed look. “I know you worry, Ames. And I know you try to keep me from seeing it, but I worry about you too. How could I not, after everything that’s gone down over the last couple of years?” 

She sighs and squeezes his hand.

“I hate how well you know me,” she grumbles, and he chuckles. 

“No you don’t,” he answers, his eyes lighting up in good fun.

Aside from shooting him a knowing grin, she doesn’t answer as they pull up to their parking space by their apartment. She turns off the car, but before she can open her door Jake puts a hand on her arm.

“Hey. I love you. And you know I’m always here for you right?” He pauses for a moment. “And it’ll be like that forever.”

She knows there’s no way for him to guarantee those words, but he says them with such conviction that she has to believe him. 

“I love you, too. And I do know. I hope you know the same.” 

“I do know,” Jake says, voice rich with fondness.

They share soft smiles for a moment before Amy leans over to kiss him gently. 

“You’re the best,” she murmurs, leaning her forehead against his.

“I know that, too.”

“Oh my _ god. _”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my on tumblr at @fezzle. Come say hello, if you want! 
> 
> I actually struggled a lot with this fic for about a week. The words just weren't coming to me, until my muse returned without warning, and BAM! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
